kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Imagin
The was one of Shiro's Imagin followers and possesses Ryotaro, having him assume Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form. While possessing Ryotaro, Ryotaro is referred to as , with the A standing for "Another". He was later destroyed by Den-O Climax Form's Extreme Slash: Climax Version. History Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! Kamen Rider Rider Yuuki Skull Form make a appearance with other Riders and kaijin monsters,when Shinnosuke and Kiriko discover the knock-off versions of the Televi-Kun ,an abandoned warehouse after they meet Roidmude 027 Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Katsumi Daido as Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Terminate Flash. chibiskullyuuki.JPG|Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form skulllfinishyuuki.JPG|Kamen Rider Yuuki using Terminate Flash Abilites * Possession: when Ghost Imagin owns someone, the person acquires pointed white hair and golden pupils. Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Ghost.jpg|(A-Ryotaro) Forms - Rider= is Yuuki's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Yuuki's transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. Appearances:Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown - Skull= Skull Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199 cm. *'Rider Weight': 107 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. is the form of Kamen Rider Yuuki that is accessed when Ryotaro Nogami is possessed by the Ghost Imagin. In Skull Form, Yuuki's Full Charge is the using the sword of the Ghost Imagin. As the name and design implies, Skull Form's motif is the skeleton. Appearances:Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Type HIGH SPEED! . }} }} Equipment Device *Yuuki Belt - Transformation gear *Rider Pass - A device to scan on the belt Weapons *Ghost Imagin's sword - Personal weapon. *Combination Armament DenGasher - no used Behind the scenes Portrayal The Ghost Imagin is voiced by who later moves on to voice as in . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form, his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As A-Ryotaro, while retaining his voice, he is portrayed by in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. Notes *Ghost Imagin is similar to Poseidon, as both of them possessed good Riders and they assumed Dark Rider forms using their bodies (Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form for Ryotaro Nogami and Kamen Rider Poseidon for Michal Minato). *Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form and New Den-O are the to only den-O Riders that not used Combination Armament DenGasher. *Ghost Imagin shared some of his motifs and have the similar designs with Kamen Rider Ghost . *He is the second villain to be called "Ghost".The firts was Doctor Ghost from Kamen Rider Super-1,the third is Ghost Bugster from Ex-Aid & Ghost Special Show: Ghost's Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom Appeared! and the last is Another Ghost from Kamen Rider Zi-O. . Appearances * Kamen Rider Den-O **''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' * Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! See also *Shiro - The user of the Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form powers in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. *Ryotaro Nogami - Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form Possessed by Ghost Imagin acquire the Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. *Shiro (Another World) - User of the Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form powers in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Villains Category:Non human riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Imagin Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Ghost Monsters Category:Deceased